


Between You and Me

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [17]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Angst, Fluff and Angst, I wrote a song for this, Like, M/M, Secret Relationship, all by myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Drake, a famous musician, had a playboy image plastered on him by the media.</p><p>Jamie Madrox, a famous actor, had a similar image.</p><p>Of course, the media gets most things wrong, and those are two great examples. I mean, how can you be a playboy if you're <i>married</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. I have no clue where this came from, or why it's so fucking long, but here it is. I don't even think people are going to read this thing. Nobody ships this but me. I anticipate 0 reviews, but here it is anyway.

The media didn't know either of them were queer, and that was how they'd like to keep things. They already dealt with crazed fangirls who wanted to get in their pants, they didn't want to deal with homophobic backlash as well. Crazy teenage fangirls, they could deal with. Actual, harmful backlash from grown ups and the media, they couldn't.

 

Of course, there were other secrets the media didn't need to get a hold of. The biggest one was their relationship. The media knew they were best friends, and that was how it needed to stay. They were best friends, sure, but they'd also been married for three years, after having been together for four before that. They met on the set of one of Jamie's movies that Bobby was doing soundtrack for when they were 16, and had gotten together shortly after. At 20, they'd gotten married in a little, private ceremony with their parents. They wore their wedding bands at home, but the minute they were out the door, they came off. Paparazzi seeing the rings meant questions, and questions lead to answers, and answers mean lies, and lies were eventually found out. It was just too risky.

 

Everything was great, perfect, until one of Bobby's concerts in Toronto. It had been a long sound check, the acoustics of the hall being tricky and constantly requiring changes to the equipment. Bobby didn't usually take his ring off during sound checks, since the paparazzi weren't allowed in during them. This sound check had been so hectic he'd forgotten to take his ring off before the fans started filing in for the concert, and hadn't realized he didn't take it off until a while after.

 

During the concert, the lights from the stage caught the gold of his wedding band just right that it flared, making it extremely visible to any camera in the hall. Since Bobby mostly did concerts with his eyes closed due to the lights, he didn't notice.

 

After the concert, Bobby had gone backstage and found Jamie, nearly collapsing on his husband due to sheer fatigue. Concerts took a lot out of him, and Jamie knew that. When Jamie wasn't filming, he was there at Bobby's concerts to make sure he got back to the hotel safely and got to sleep.

 

A week later, Bobby's manager had burst into his home in Bayville without warning, throwing a magazine on the coffee table in front of him and Jamie.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Bobby picked up the magazine. When he saw the cover story, his blood ran cold and he nearly dropped the thing. There, on the cover, was a picture from his last concert. It wouldn't have been anything new, if it weren't for the obvious ring on his left hand and the title 'Heartthrob Married? Who's the Lucky Girl?'.

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Bobby muttered, throwing the magazine back down on the coffee table. He ran his hands down his face, the cool feeling of his wedding band now taunting him.

 

Jamie placed a hand on his knee to calm him down. He was just as scared, but he knew it would happen eventually.

 

After a few minutes, Bobby calmed down, hanging his head. “I fucked up,” he muttered to his lap.

 

“Bobby, babe,” Jamie said softly. “It's not your fault.”

 

“Of course it is!” Bobby sighed. “I forgot to take it off, and now the paparazzi are going to be twice as annoying trying to figure out who I'm married to.”

 

“We'll get through this, just you see,” Jamie said, tilting Bobby's chin up so he could meet Jamie's eyes. “We've gotten through a lot worse together. This, this'll be nothing.”

 

Bobby smiled softly, kissing Jamie's nose and pulling him in for a hug. While they were talking, Bobby's manager had quietly let himself out so they could discuss all of this by themselves.

 

“Well, you've got an audition today, don't you?” Bobby asked, nuzzling Jamie's neck. “Good luck, babe. You'll do great.”

 

Jamie nodded carefully, as to not disturb Bobby. “They need a singer for a cameo,” he commented idly, running a hand through Bobby's hair. “You could come with me?” he asked hopefully. “It'll be fun. We haven't done a movie together since we met.”

 

Bobby chuckled against Jamie's neck, pulling away. “Weirdest date night ever,” he joked. “But I'll do it. For you. It might be fun.”

 

Grinning, Jamie gave Bobby a quick kiss before untangling himself from his husband to go find something nicer than a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to wear for his audition. Bobby followed him up, trying to think of what he could wear. He'd never auditioned for anything in his life besides school talent shows back in high school, so he was at a loss. Maybe Jamie could help him.

 

Up in the bedroom, Jamie had already pulled something out for himself. A pair of black jeans, his usual green and yellow t-shirt, a grey leather jacket, and his white belt were laid out on the bed as Jamie stripped off his sweats and t-shirt, throwing them in the hamper across the room.

 

He was halfway through pulling on his jeans when Bobby came into the room, heading for the closet.

 

“What do I even wear for an audition?” he called out, looking through the clothes on his half of the closet.

 

“Something casual, but nice,” Jamie called back. “No ripped jeans.”

 

“Dammit,” Bobby grumbled. Almost all of his jeans were ripped. He had three pairs that weren't, so he grabbed the acid-wash ones he liked. “How about for a shirt?”

 

“Plain t-shirt, or maybe a dress shirt,” Jamie told him. Sure, his t-shirt wasn't technically plain, but he liked this t-shirt. It was designed by Bobby for their first anniversary.

 

“Okay, got it,” Bobby said, grabbing one of his pale blue t-shirts and a white jacket. Stepping out of the closet, he grabbed a belt from the dresser and laid his choices out on the bed for Jamie to approve of.

 

“Perfect,” Jamie smiled, pulling his shirt over his head to put it on.

 

“Thanks,” Bobby smiled, stripping out of his sweats to pull on the jeans.

 

Ten minutes later, they were dressed and ready. The auditions started at noon, and it was only ten, so they decided to stop for coffee and a cookie on the way. As usual, Bobby got the sugariest cookie in the cafe, while Jamie settled for a simple oatmeal cookie.

 

Arriving at the place the auditions were being held, Bobby kissed Jamie quickly on the cheek before stepping out of the car, waiting for Jamie to do the same before heading inside.

 

Once directed to where they were supposed to go for their respective auditions, Bobby and Jamie parted ways until they were done.

 

Jamie was only waiting for a few minutes before he was called in and given a script to read from, as well as a general description of character. He read through with an actress, Layla Miller, going for the female lead. He tried to make it feel as natural as possible, but Layla wasn't giving it the same conviction. She seemed to not want to be there, so Jamie guessed her manager was making her do it.

 

Meanwhile, Bobby had to wait a little longer. He'd been given a sheet of lyrics to read over for the part while other singers auditioned. He memorized them by the time he was called in, folding the paper and sticking it in his back pocket. He stood in front of the table of producers, giving a charming smile. The casting director signalled for the band in the corner to play, and Bobby started. He tapped his hand on his leg to the beat like he usually did with a new song, just to remind himself.

 

They both finished around the same time, stepping out of the respective audition rooms with calls of 'we'll be in touch'.

 

Bobby went to find Jamie, waiting for him to finished talking with one of the other actors auditioning. When Jamie spotted him, he excused himself from the conversation to go over to Bobby.

 

“How'd it go?” Jamie asked.

 

“The song was _amazing_ ,” Bobby said giddily. “I really want this part. Or, if I don't get it, I'm gonna have Hank talk to the producers about letting me do a promotional cover. How'd yours go?”

 

“The actress reading for the other part was dull as a brick,” Jamie said. “No emotion whatsoever. Made the whole audition a chore. I think I did great though.”

 

“Of course you did. You always do great,” Bobby told him with a fond smile. “C'mon, let's go get lunch,” he offered.

 

Jamie chuckled. “You and food,” he teased, heading outside with Bobby behind him.

 

“Where to?” Bobby asked as he got in the driver's seat.

 

“How about that burger place?” Jamie suggested.

 

“Burgers sound great right now,” Bobby hummed, turning to key and heading off. Jamie drummed his fingers on the dashboard in front of him, the beat of one of Bobby's songs moving his fingers. Bobby wrote most of his songs, and the one currently stuck in Jamie's head had been a gift for their second wedding anniversary. Of course, the pronouns were gender-neutral, but Jamie knew it was about him. Bobby had sang it to him before he recorded it.

 

Bobby glanced over at Jamie with a smile. Jamie really did like that song Bobby had wrote for him, and Bobby found it adorable that he was always tapping out the beat when there was nothing to talk about. It reminded Bobby that Jamie loved him, and that he loved Jamie.

 

When they arrived at the burger place, Jamie had been the one to go up and order as Bobby secured a corner table. The table was by the window, with a nice view of the main street of Bayville. People mulled around, heading for work or for something else, all of them as different as the next. People watching was one of Bobby's favourite pastimes, and he'd been so engrossed in it that he hadn't realized Jamie had placed food in front of him until his husband cleared his throat.

 

“People watching?” Jamie asked in amusement, sitting across from him.”See anyone interesting?”

 

“Saw someone dressed as what I believe was Jack Harkness,” Bobby commented, taking a fry off his tray.

 

Jamie raised an eyebrow in amusement, taking a drink of his Dr. Pepper. “Jack Harkness, huh? Think he was looking for the Doctor?”

 

“Dunno. Maybe he was looking for Ianto,” Bobby decided. He'd seen just about every episode of Torchwood, including the two 'nonexistent' seasons. He refused to accept Children of Earth, and Miracle Day was iffy.

 

Jamie laughed, stealing one of Bobby's fries. “Still in denial?” he teased.

 

“Absolutely,” Bobby nodded. “I've even met Gareth David-Lloyd, and let me tell you...” he trailed off, biting into his burger.

 

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Hero worship if I ever saw it,” he teased. “I know you've met him. I introduced the two of you,” he reminded him, taking a bite of his own burger. Jamie had done a commercial or two with the actor, and Bobby had bugged him and bugged him until he introduced the two. It had been adorable, watching Bobby talk to one of his favourite actors.

 

Bobby stuck his tongue out at Jamie, finishing his burger. “It's a wonder why I love you,” he teased. “You wound me, babe.”

 

Jamie rolled his eyes, poking Bobby's nose. “It's a wonder why I love you,” he shot back. “You're a man child.”

 

Bobby playfully nipped at Jamie's finger, not actually biting it but coming close. The two fell into a companionable silence as they finished eating, Jamie tapping out that song again with his foot.

 

Unknown to either, a lone occupant of the burger shop had been sitting a few tables away, listening. She was a reporter down on her luck when it came to articles, and when she'd seen the pair walk in, she started listening in on their conversation. Her eyes widened at what she heard, and she quickly started recording all of it for proof when she went to run the article by her editor.

 

After they were finished, Bobby and Jamie headed home for a nap. They'd been spending a lot of time up until the early hours of the morning planning set lists for Bobby's upcoming tour.

 

Meanwhile, the reporter scurried back to her editor as fast as she could, making sure she had the recording safe and in one piece. She knocked on his door and entered when given permission, wordlessly playing the recording for him. Bayville's local paper had very few pieces of gossip in its publication history, so this would be a goldmine for their sales. Her editor green-lit the article, and she immediately went off to write it.

 

The article made it into the next day's publication as the front-page headline. 'Local Celebrities Concealing Secret, Queer Affair?' the title declared in large, bold letters. The reporter had managed to sneak a picture of Jamie going to poke Bobby's nose during her lunch, and that was the image displayed below it. The article detailed what the reporter had witnessed, especially highlighting the lack of Bobby's wedding band from his concert the week before.

 

Bobby had gone to get the mail in the morning and found the newspaper on the doorstep like it was every morning. He didn't give it a second glance, bringing it inside to read once the rest of the mail was dealt with.

 

As Bobby went through the mail, Jamie picked up the paper and felt his heart physically _stop_ because of the headline. He unfolded the paper with careful hands, dropping it as if burned when he saw the picture.

 

Bobby had only seen Jamie's reaction out of the corner of his eye, so he turned to see what had caused Jamie to react in such a way. As opposed to Jamie's heart stopping, Bobby's sped up to the point where it was all Bobby could hear, the beating of his own heart.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed once he got his heartbeat under control. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

 

Jamie, once his heart started beating again, turned to Bobby and placed his hands on either side of Bobby's face, cupping his jaw softly.

 

“Babe, babe,” he muttered, running his thumbs under Bobby's eyes, along his cheekbones. “Maybe it's time,” he muttered. “Maybe it's time we come clean.”

 

Bobby shook his head, nuzzling into Jamie's touch. “Maybe no one will believe it. Maybe we won't have to.” It would sound to anyone else that Bobby was ashamed of his relationship with Jamie, not wanting to tell people about it, but Jamie knew. He knew Bobby wanted to protect him. Bobby didn't much care for his own reputation, but he cared about Jamie's. Actually, Bobby cared more about Jamie than he cared about himself sometimes.

 

Jamie sighed, moving his hands so they were around Bobby's shoulders so he could hug the shorter man. “I'll give it a week,” he muttered into Bobby's hair. “One week, and if no one believes it, we keep it a secret. If people believe it, we'll figure something out then.” There was fear in Jamie's voice, fear for Bobby. Bobby may worry about Jamie, but Jamie worried about Bobby. Bobby had little self-regard, and he'd probably throw himself in the line of fire for Jamie, and Jamie didn't want that.

 

“One week,” Bobby echoed, hugging Jamie back. A sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, one that said this next week would be absolute Hell for both of them.

 

Indeed, that week _was_ Hell. When Jamie had set out to get groceries that afternoon, no less than four people came up to him and called him a home-wrecker, another four or five physically shoved him and called him homophobic slurs. One elderly lady in particular had come up to him and smacked him across the face in the grocery store, leaving without saying a word. Though there were a few people who called him brave for coming to the grocery store after such a story ran, and one elderly gentleman took him aside and told him he was taking this really well, and explained briefly to him that he would've never had the courage to do something like that if someone outed him.

 

Bobby had gone out the next day to get coffee for him and Jamie, and it wasn't much better. He got no less than two dozen dirty looks at the coffee shop alone, and the walk home with his coffee garnered even more. People whispered behind hands as he walked past, glaring at him the entire time. No one physically attacked him, but the glares and whispers were enough. He returned home less chipper than when he'd left, giving Jamie his coffee and heading for the basement to practice in the recording studio down there. He practised when he was stressed or upset, and now was a little bit of both.

 

He wasn't practising one of his own songs this time. Instead, he'd started playing one of his favourite songs by another artist that helped him through times like this.

 

Guitar propped up on his knee, he started singing softly to himself.

 

“ _I'm the little boy with glasses, the one they call a geek. I'm the girl who never smiles 'cause I've got braces on my teeth, and I know how it feels to cry myself to sleep._ ” Bobby didn't like to talk about it, but he'd been picked on as a kid. He'd been the awkward kid that had really liked singing, and nobody seemed to get that yes, he was a boy, and yes, he wanted to sing. They'd called him names, called him a girl. He'd found this song when he was in the fourth grade, crackling through an old radio speaker in his Dad's car, and he'd fallen in love. He taught himself to play it on the guitar when he was 12 and decided he wanted to play, and he hadn't forgotten the chords or the lyrics since.

 

“ _I'm the kid on every playground who's always chosen last, the single teenage mother trying to overcome my past. You don't have to be friend, is it took much to ask? Don't laugh at me, don't call me names, don't get your pleasure from my pain. In God's eyes, we're all the same. Some day we'll all have perfect wings. Don't laugh at me._ ” At some point, Jamie had wandered downstairs when he'd heard the familiar sound of Bobby's guitar. He stood just out of Bobby's line of sight, leaning on the wall.

 

“ _I'm the cripple on the corner, you pass me on the street. I wouldn't be out here begging if I had enough to eat, and don't think I don't notice that our eyes never meet. I lost my wife and little boy, someone crossed that yellow line. They day we laid 'em in the ground was the day I lost my mind. Right now, I'm down to holdin' this little cardboard sign_.” Bobby's voice was wavering, a bad sign. He never cried, barely having done so since meeting Jamie. He liked to keep a positive outlook, but days like this, he wished people were nicer. A stray, hot tear tracked down his cheek, causing him to close his eyes.

 

“ _Don't laugh at me, don't call me names, don't get your pleasure form my pain. In God's eyes, we're all the same. Some day we'll all have perfect wings. Don't laugh at me._ ” Bobby's voice was wavering more and more, and Jamie could hear the tears that he couldn't see. Indeed, Bobby was crying, tears falling freely as he sang.

 

“ _I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall. I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey aren't we all?_ _Don't laugh at me, don't call me names, don't get your pleasure from my pain. In God's eyes, we're all the same. Some day we'll all have perfect wings. Don't laugh at me._ ” Bobby played out the last few chords, breaking down once he did. This was his fault, all of it. Jamie being assaulted, having people talking behind their backs. All his fault, because he forgot to take his wedding ring off during a concert. They say celebrities are always happy, but really, none of them were most of the time. There was always some scandal ruining their lives, and Bobby never thought his _marriage_ would be monopolized as an affair by heteronormative reporters in Bayville. It wouldn't be long before it got out to the rest of the country, and then they'd be screwed.

 

Hearing Bobby's sobs echoing through the speakers of the recording studio, Jamie pushed off the wall and went to him. He pushed the door open and went over to Bobby's side. He took the guitar off Bobby's lap and placed it back on the rack, pulling Bobby into a tight hug. Bobby buried his face in the crook of Jamie's neck, trying to stop crying. His arms were tightly wrapped around Jamie's waist, almost painfully. Jamie could feel the tears hitting his neck, but he didn't care. He just tried to comfort his husband as best he could, running a hand down his back softly.

 

Bobby slowly calmed down, but didn't release his grip on Jamie, contenting himself with his nose nuzzling Jamie's neck. He took a few deep breaths, which tickled Jamie's neck, as he calmed down. When he thought he was good, he pulled away from Jamie with a sniffle.

 

“This is my fault,” he muttered.

 

“Sh, Bobby, no,” Jamie muttered, looking him in the eyes when he pulled away. “It's not your fault. It's the fault of whatever reporter was at the burger shop yesterday that decided our business was their business.”

 

Bobby sighed, not breaking eye contact with Jamie. “Still,” he muttered.

 

Jamie shook his head. “Listen very closely,” he said, “this isn't your fault, this is nobody's fault but those reporters who ran those stories. You were tired, you were frustrated, I don't blame you for not taking off the ring. And yesterday was a good day. I mean, we probably won't get those jobs, but it was a good day. We deserved to be as stupidly in love as we wanted to be. So no, it isn't your fault,” he repeated, kissing Bobby softly to prove his point.

 

At Jamie's words, Bobby relaxed, kissing him back. Maybe everything would turn out alright, maybe this would all blow over and they could be happy and not fear the outside world.

 

Jamie pulled back, kissing Bobby's nose. “We'll be okay,” he muttered. “We'll be okay.”

 

Bobby nodded, standing up from his stool to hug Jamie properly. “We'll be okay.” he echoed.

 

Bobby muttered something about needing his guitar, breaking away from Jamie to grab it. “Go sit over there,” he directed, pointing to the other stool in the studio as he sat back down on his. Jamie did so, a curious tilt to his head.

 

Bobby started strumming a few chords, trying to remember which ones he needed. Jamie recognized the tune immediately, smiling like an idiot.

 

“ _The day we met, it felt like fate,_ _I can still remember the date. Late November, the leaves were gone,_ _to_ _you, my heart was drawn_.” Bobby's voice was soft, still wavering, but not as bad. He was regaining his confidence, and he wanted to show Jamie he was feeling better.

 

“ _Between you and me,_ _y_ _ou make me the best me I could be. You make me smile, you make me laugh_ _,_ _you_ _'_ _re my better half._ ” Jamie found himself humming along, tapping a hand on his leg to the beat.

 

“ _Since we met, I can't help but grin._ _Since we met, you got under my skin. Can't say I mind,_ _a_ _nother you, I could not find._ _Between you and me,_ _y_ _ou make me the best me I could be. You make me smile, you make me laugh_ _,_ _you_ _'_ _re my better half._ ” Jamie ended up singing along, though he wasn't the greatest singer. His voice was scratchy and kinda pitchy, but Bobby loved it, especially in harmony with his own.

 

“ _Babe, I know I can be clueless,_ _b_ _ut you're my one true solace. I get sad, I feel down._ _You're always there to make a smile of my frown._ _I don't know what you see in me,_ _b_ _ut I'm glad that's what you see. You're amazing, of that, I'm sure,_ _s_ _omething great, something pure._ ” Jamie was smiling, and so was Bobby, the two of them singing along like lovestruck idiots. That's what they were, sure, but the singing was a little over the top.

 

“ _Between you and me,_ _y_ _ou make me the best me I could be. You make me smile, you make me laugh_ _,_ _you_ _'_ _re my better half. You're my better half_.” As Bobby strummed the last few chords, Jamie scooted his stool over to sit next to Bobby. He leaned over and kissed, his cheek, smiling.

 

“I love you,” he muttered as he pulled away.

 

“I love you too,” Bobby muttered, placing his guitar on the stand and kissing Jamie softly.

* * *

At the end of Jamie's week-long time frame, things had only gotten worse. Jamie was confined to the house by Bobby because people were getting vicious and more violent, and Bobby didn't want him to go through that. Instead, Bobby went out and took the brunt of everything. He kept reminding himself things would get better, that they would start looking up, and that was what got him through the day.

 

The time they spent at home was used to preparing for Bobby's upcoming tour. They were still working on set lists and the like, trying to make everything as amazing as it always was. Hank was over every other day to check on their work, approving or disapproving details when he thought they wouldn't work. For all Hank's shortcomings, he wasn't treating them any differently than before those articles surfaced. Of course, there was the fact that Hank had known about them since day one, but still.

 

When the week was up, Jamie put on a brave face as he left the house. Today was the day, the day they'd get everything out in the open. A radio interview on a local station that broadcast nation-wide had been organized a few days prior, and the pair were slated for three that afternoon. They left home at two-thirty, walking to the radio station. People gave them dirty looks, as expected, but they ignored them and kept walking.

 

At the radio station, they were directed to the sound booth where the live shows happened. They were ushered in with the current host, given headsets and taught how the microphones worked while the station played music.

 

Bobby took a deep breath as the host cut the music, squeezing Jamie's hand under the table.

 

“Well, listeners, today we have a treat,” the host hummed. He was a nice enough guy, didn't seem at all phased by the gossip surrounding Bobby and Jamie. “Here with me today for an exclusive interview are the country's scandal couple of the month, Bobby Drake and Jamie Madrox!”

 

“Hey, Warren. Nice to be here,” Bobby said softly.

 

“Tell me, boys, how do you feel about all this negative publicity surrounding you two?” Warren asked, honestly curious and not accusatory.

 

“Well, it's wrong, for one,” Jamie said after a quick, deep breath. “100% wrong.”

 

“Oh?” Warren muttered in surprise, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah,” Bobby nodded. “Someone got the wrong idea after that tabloid article about my wedding band,” he said.

 

“Ah yes, the wedding band,” Warren hummed. “Tell us about that, if you wouldn't mind. What's your wife like?” he asked.

 

Bobby stole a quick glance at Jamie, taking a calming breath. “Well, for one, she's a guy,” he said softly. He could only imagine the listeners' reactions to that, anywhere from shock to horror.

 

“A husband then?” Warren blinked in surprise. “Okay, what's he like?”

 

“I think I should just let him talk,” Bobby said, turning to Jamie.

 

“Hi,” Jamie said. “I'm the husband.”

 

“Did you hear that, listeners?” Warren said, still shocked. “The scandal couple is just a couple. Can you believe that? Tell me boys, how long has it been?”

 

“Seven years together, three of them married,” Bobby said proudly, squeezing Jamie's hand under the table.

 

“Didn't you two meet seven years ago?” Warren asked, frowning.

 

Jamie nodded. “Yeah, we did. I was filming a movie in Toronto, and Bobby had been asked to record a song for the soundtrack.”

 

“You mean to say you started dating after that?” Warren asked.

 

“Well, a few months after,” Bobby shrugged. “We got to know each other first. After all, we were 16. We weren't going to rush into anything. Contrary to what the tabloids said about me when I was younger, I'd never been in a relationship before.”

 

“Neither had I,” Jamie added.

 

“How sweet,” Warren cooed. “Married your first love.”

 

“Yeah,” they said at the same time, smiling.

 

“Do you mind if we open this up to the listeners, let them call in?” Warren asked, getting ready to turn the switchboard on for calls.

 

“Go ahead,” Jamie nodded, preparing himself for anything in terms of calls.

 

“You heard him, listeners. Feel free to call in, the number is 516-555-0410,” Warren said, flicking on the switchboard. Within moments, the phone was ringing off the hook with calls. Bobby squeezed Jamie's hand a little too tightly as he prepared himself for anything.

 

“Alright caller, you're on the air. Tell us your name,” Warren said, answering the first call.

 

“Kitty. Kitty Pryde,” the girl said. She couldn't have been much older than 19, judging by her voice.

 

“Well, Miss Pryde, what's your question?” Warren asked, turning to face Bobby and Jamie.

 

“I was wondering... How long have you known you're, you know, gay?” Kitty asked curiously, not at all maliciously.

 

“Well, for me, I found out when I was 14,” Jamie said. “It just came to me, that I didn't really like girls.”

 

“Took me until I met Jamie, actually,” Bobby said. “I'd been ignoring it until then, and when I met him, I let myself accept that I liked guys and not girls. Hope that answered your question.”

 

“Yeah, it did,” Kitty said. “That's really sweet.”

 

“Thanks for calling, Miss Pryde,” Warren said. “Next caller.”

 

It went back and forth like that for another half an hour. Some of the calls were innocently curious, while others were cut off quickly due to hostility and profane language. By the end of the interview, Bobby and Jamie felt a little better, but they knew there would be a long road ahead until they were left alone completely. They bid Warren goodbye and headed out of the studio, holding hands and smiling.

 

Once they were outside, Bobby turned to Jamie and kissed him, just because he knew he could in public now without people thinking he was cheating. Jamie kissed back, a hand finding the back of Bobby's neck. Someone whistled as they drove passed, which made the two pull apart and blush.

 

“I love you,” Bobby muttered with a smile.

 

“I love you too,” Jamie muttered back, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The first song Bobby sings is 'Don't Laugh at Me' by Mark Wills. The second one, I wrote myself for the purpose of this fic.


End file.
